Toad (Mario Warfare)
Toad was a loyal soldier to the King for years ever since being rescued by him as an orphan. On Invasion Day, he attempts to escort the royal family out of the castle. but he learns from a royal guard that the castle is completely surrounded by Bowser's troops. Toad tells the royal family that the only other exit is a ventilation shaft. However, due to the shaft's size, only Peach will be able to use it. After the King and Peach say their goodbyes, Toad tells the king that it has been a honour to serve him before taking Peach with him. Getting a uniform from a dead Shy Guy, Toad uses it to disguise Peach. Right before she escapes, he tells the tearful princess not to let anyone know who she is, and that if he makes it out alive, he'll find her. Immediately after, he is confronted at gunpoint by Bullet Bill. The two engage in a heated gunfight, and Toad is eventually shot in the chest after running out of ammunition. In a final act of loyalty, Toad activates the multiple Bob-Ombs in his jacket, destroying a portion of the castle and killing him and Bill. It is later revealed that he was carrying a 1-UP Mushroom, reviving him and allowing him to save Peach from Wario, who he then fights and kills, strangling him with the King's robe, which Wario had taken during the Invasion of the Castle. Battle vs Rama (by Wassboss) Rama speeds through the city, guiding the car with grace and skill to avoid collision with other cars as he races towards his destination. He takes a sharp right corner and just about misses a white van which honks at him in annoyance but he barely notices as his eyes hone in on the seemingly abandoned industrial estate up in front. He scans the area until he spots the factory he is looking for and turns into the factory yard, making a beeline for the large metal shutters that seal off the factory floor. He jabs his foot down on the accelerator and the cars speed increases and he builds up more and more speed until he smashes through the shutter and twists the wheel so that he spins in a circle. He rips the keys out of the ignition and leaps out of the car, expecting to find himself surrounded by enemies, but his deadly gaze of concentration is quickly replaced by confusion as he finds the area empty. The factory is littered with crates and pieces of machinery but the dust that has gathered suggests that this place hasn’t been used in quite some time. He curses himself for his misdirection and is about to step back in the car when he feels a tingling down his spine; a clear sign that he is not alone in this place. “Someone is here” he thinks to himself and looks around but there is no one in immediate sight, whoever they are they’re either hiding or they’re in another part of the factory. Rama walks over to the boot of the car and clicks it open, taking out the HK416 and gripping it tightly as he heads through the closest corridor. He meticulously checks every room and he eventually comes across a room bathed in complete darkness. He feels his way across the wall with his hand until he feels the light switch and presses down, the light flickering on the reveal a figure stood with his back to the door. Rama raises his weapon instinctively but the person doesn’t even move and he lowers it slightly. The person is wearing a white trench coat and a hat with a strange red and white polka dot design. “Who are you” he says and the figure turns their head slightly and Rama sees a flash of dark sunglasses before the head turns back again. “It’s hard growing up as an orphan you know,” the man says completely ignoring the question “I had nothing to live for, nobody to comfort me. That’s when the King found me. Of course he was just a prince then but the kindness he showed me told me that he was destined for greatness.” The man’s head dips slightly. “But he’s dead now and now all that is left is to punish the ones who killed him.” He turns suddenly and two Uzi’s slip from his trench coat and Rama throws himself out of the room just in time as he sends a hail of bullets straight for him. He rushes out of the corridor to find cover as Toad exits the room and fires his Uzi’s again but Rama has already dashed back into the factory floor and he follows him out. He scans the area but can’t see his opponent anywhere and steps further into the space and catches Rama rising out the corner of his eye, ducking behind a crate as bullets fly past him. He waits until the bullets stop and his ears prick up as he hears the sound of a magazine being discharged. He quickly bolts from his cover and hones in on the area where he saw Rama pop up. He leaps over a crate and flips in the air, squeezing the trigger on his Uzi’s as they draw level with the ground but he finds nobody there. Landing gracefully on his feet he looks around but doesn’t spot Rama as he moves from around his cover and drives a kick into Toad’s side to make him stumble and delivering two sharp punches to make him drop both of his weapons. He recovers and blocks another strike and returns with a flurry of jabs which forces Rama to focus on defending and raise his arms to protect his face. Toad reaches for his pistol but Rama spots the movement and traps his arm against his body and twists it away sharply. Toad grimaces but powers through the pain and snakes out a kick which drives Rama back and give him to room to manoeuvre into a fighting stance which his opponent mimics perfectly. The two edges towards each other and then throw themselves into a series of attacks but neither can get past the others defences and they back off slightly to better assess to situation. Rama makes the first move and steps forward to deliver a punch but ducks away at the last minute and rolls to the side as Toad sends out a kick to intercept and he leaps forwards, colliding with the mushroom warrior and sending them both crashing to the ground. Toad slams his elbow into Rama’s face to get him to release his hold and then delivers a series of nasty kicks but his Indonesian opponent doesn’t seem to be affected and he swings a punch into Toad’s groin, sending waves a sickly pain through his body. He rolls away and Rama gets to his feet breathing heavily from the kicks sustained to his body. “Who the hell are you” he says quietly as the pain slowly recedes and Toad moves up to a crouching position. “I knew you would come here,” he replies “I knew the man who killed the King would not dare leave a challenge of his cowardice go unanswered.” “I do not know of this King you speak of.” “You don’t acknowledge your own actions. You know what you have done and I must punish you for it.” Toad barrels forward before Rama can react and sends him reeling with a barrage of attacks which drive him to his knees, finishing off the flurry with a roundhouse kick which sends him sprawling. He takes his pistol from its holster and is about to fire when he feels a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He looks down to see a dark stain slowly spreading across his shirt and he reaches down to touch it, pulling away his hand to reveal crimson red blood. He looks blankly over at Rama who has taken out his own pistol and is pointing it right at him. He pulls the trigger again, and again, and again, each bullet striking Toad and he drops his gun, falling face down with his arms outstretched. Rama hobbles over to his fallen adversary and flips him over onto his front, looking down at the strange man who spoke of Kings and Assassins. He is about to leave when he notices Toad has his hand clenched around something and he prises the fingers away, finding a green mushroom in the palm of his hand. He looks confused and when he looks at Toad’s face he sees his eyes wide open, a bright light shining out and his hat turns from red and white to green and white. Before he can make sense of this unusual event he feels a hand clasp around his wrist and before he can even look to see where it came from he lets out a cry of pain as his wrist is snapped. Pulling away he looks down at his mangled hand and back at Toad who gets unsteadily to his feet. “That’s impossible” Rama says, barely a whisper and he gets to his feet himself, clutching his broken limb. Toad advances on him and he limps away, still in shock at what he has witnessed but he soon snaps out of it and lets out a roar of defiance. He swings a punch with his uninjured arm but Toad blocks the attack and turns into him, grabbing his arm in a powerful hold and wrenching it sideways to a gratifying crack. Rama howls in anguish and Toad sweeps his leg out from underneath him and circles around him as he tries to get back to his feet, not an easy task with two broken arms. “I knew that Wario hadn’t really killed the King,” he says as a walks “He was just bluffing, trying to get Peach angry so she wouldn’t think and he would have an easier time beating her. I knew that there was someone else, somebody who fled when Bowser was defeated. Peach couldn’t let that go, she had to find this person and punish them. But she’s a good kid; she doesn’t want to go down that path. So I offered to find the perpetrator and make up for failing at my duty. I sent out all the clues to lure them in and when you arrived, I could tell by your entrance that you were who I was looking for.” Rama tries to speak, to tell this madman there must have been a mistake but before he can Toad cracks his heel down on his head and he groans in pain. “I should make this torture for you,” he says walking over to his gun “for what you have done you should feel the same pain you put the King through.” He picks up the pistol and walks over to him. “But I am tired of the bloodshed, tired of all the pain.” He raises the gun and points it right at Rama’s head. “This will be quick.” BANG 'Winner: Toad ' Expert's Opinion Toad's seemless blending of hand to hand combat and firearm skill was what won him the day here. Rama was an incredibly skilled unarmed fighter but that was at the cost of his firearms ability whereas Toad could use both in conjuction and despite having the inferior firearm his skill with his Uzi's evened out the HK416's obviously technical advantages. The voters also felt that Toad had much greater experiance against tougher foes than Rama due to his lengthy service as a bodyguard to the King. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors